A technique has been known to reflect the movement of a controller including an acceleration sensor that is operated by a game player on the movement of an image object displayed on a display screen in real time.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-276615 (JP2008-276615A) discloses an invention in which an output from an acceleration sensor is used and reflected as it is on the movement of an image object.
This invention as disclosed in JP2008-276615A is directed to a situation in which an acceleration sensor is used to output an acceleration signal as shown in FIG. 20 of the disclosure when a controller including an acceleration sensor is swung. In this invention, a moving direction of the controller is computed based on an acceleration signal outputted at the time of deceleration among acceleration signals outputted from the controller and image processing is performed based on the computed direction.